You're Not In Love With Me
by Garett Nicholas TrancyMidford
Summary: Edward has been hurt too many times. Something in him snaps, and he hurts someone who was once dear. (Warning and disclaimer inside)


_**Author's Note:**_

Hey :P

This mentions the other fox The Light Behind Your Eyes, but it isn't nessicary to read.

Thanks for anyone who decided to read, or even clicked this^^ Ultra thanks to those who decide it's good enough to follow, favorite, or review :D

* * *

 _ **Warnings:**_

 **Spoilers for my other fic(** if you decide to read it)

One tiny mention of Edward being in love with Lizzy, it's easy to skip

My first attempt at writing a blowjob/sexual incounter by myself-and I'm not too good at rp one's either so-

Gore & Blood

Minor twists

Edward is _seen_ in a negative light (even though I love my baby so much)

Sexual Harassment

* * *

 **Notes:**

This was written as a starter, so more than likely you could use it as a starter- just credit me-

I'dI'd be overjoyed if anyone decided to write with my OC X Edward, just tell me about it :D

Sorry to anyone this offends

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, Edward, his parents, or Lizzy.

I also got the title from a video by jemwhisper that I fell in love with, I can change the title if people care though.

 _I do own Denia, and_ Rebois

* * *

Five months since he'd woken from a coma, only to have his family be happy; not only that he woke up, but more so the fact Ciel was back.

 _Four_ months since attending most his therapy with just his aunt -and doctor- at his side.

 _Three_ months since he joined Weston, to which his family forced upon him.  
He knew that was because he worked terribly hard to get accepted, and soon they would no longer except him, but it would have been nice to feel like his family wanted him around longer..

 _Two_ months since he began to trust again, after what happened he didn't want anyone to get hurt because a demon wanted to mess with his mind.

 _One_ month since he tried dating again, he was scared, alone, desperate, and needing someone.  
His self worth was diminishing fast even though it was evident the prefect had taken interest in him.  
Voices in his head shouted at him:  
"The only reason he noticed you is because the name **_Midford_**!"

"People pretend to like you because they feel like they have to!"

"It's obvious no one cares about you, I mean look at their faces when they talk to you!"

"Look you aren't even getting a single thing right on your studies, your mother is probably paying them to save reputation."

"Look at yourself, you aren't good enough. You can't do anything."

"No one will want you with all this fat on your bones, your so fucking over weight it's disgusting."

"You're completely hideous, how do you not see your eyes are too small, your teeth are uneven, the bags under your eyes are irritating, your lips are too wide, one ear sticks out more than the other, your nose is small."

Things carried on like that, mostly imaginary. But the worst were:

"You're weak. Your friends all died and you could do nothing. If you took training more seriously they'd be alive."

"You should've been the one that died, their families cared about them, they had a reason to walk this earth, and you just take up valuable space.."

"They all died do to your existence. You should've killed yourself before it happened."

"You can't even man up and kill yourself!?"

Then there was this boy from every class he attended, the brunette started to sweet talk him, and hold him, and lay with him on sleepless nights.  
He'd tell him what he needed to hear:  
"You are _not_ defined by your family, be your own person."

"I didn't know you were a Midford when I thought to myself "I have to know him.""

"God! I love talking to you, you are always so interesting!"

"Man, you are intelligent, maybe you could help me with my studies?"

"Is there anything you can't do?"

"Come on baby, eat a little, you're so thin, it worries me."

"Morning cutey~"  
"Awe your eyes are so pretty~"  
"Look at that perfect smile!"  
"Your so cute when you are sleepy~"  
"Your lips fit perfect to mine~"  
He'd always nip his ears, or kiss his nose, saying they were his favorite.

He manipulated Edward. He gave the blond the love, attention, and affection he craved, while manipulating him that sexual acts were fine, even though Edward was shy, and refined.  
He always would say things like

"You honestly think I would hurt you?"  
"Come on, why not?"  
"You don't trust me?"  
"You don't love me.."  
The last is what got Edward.

He was scared of losing him, his last ex he now only fought with.  
He didn't want to lose the one person that seemed to really love everything, or anything about him.

The boyfriend at first started with just heated make-out, grinding sessions, but he quickly didn't feel satisfied, but wanting to keep Edward's trust, he was the only one that stripped, he let Edward stay clothed.  
Soon he was feeling Edward through the clothes toying with him, as Edward toyed with his boyfriend's nude body, giving hand jobs.  
Which moved onto Edward being shirtless and him playing with his bare upper half, licking, sucking, and nibbling at the skin, mostly his nipples.  
Soon Edward no longer had pants, the boxers not doing anything to block the feel, but it did enough to sensor the sight.  
Then the blow jobs started.  
That almost pushed Edward past his limit, and it would've if his boyfriend wasn't praising him on how good he was, or saying he loved him, and that it guaranteed for sure he didn't want anyone else.

Eventually Edward let him see all of him.  
The boy whistled, but smirked "Didn't expect so small, but I guess that just means I top, and it'll be easier to suck."  
Edward had flushed bright red in embarrassment, but the brunette grabbed his wrist pulling him toward the bed, making him stumble, before his back was pushed against the top of the mattress.  
His boyfriend climbed on top of him, kissing his lips softly, and reassuring, before kissing down his jaw, and neck, Edward tilting his head away.  
He closed his eyes, trembling, he was a scared, nervous wreck.

His boyfriend sucked on his collar bone, making a groan escape him, before he continued down.  
The boy nuzzled his face to the side of Edward's crotch, making him jerk, and gasp.  
The boy giggled, nibbling up the side of his penis, making him throw his head back, and moan.  
The brunette let his mouth wrap around the head of Edward's erection.  
Edward gripped the soft curly locks, moaning louder as he lowered.  
The boy bobbed his head,making Edward squirm and make loud lustful sounds.  
After all no one had ever touched him in such a way.  
He started thrusting when he began pulsing, crying out his boyfriend's name."I-I'm going t-to-" he cut off as the boy pulled off, stroking him instead, and leaning up, kissing him as he came into his hand.

Instead of the bliss he should've felt, he instead felt guilty, and full of shame.  
The boy wrapped one arm around him as he began sobbing, and pet his hair."It's okay baby you did good. You did so good. It's okay darling. We don't have to do this again. It's okay."

Edward leaned into him, slowly calming. This boy always reassured him, always made him feel okay.

Edward was walking toward the locker/shower rooms in the back, the fencing tournament finished quite a while ago, but he was feeling incredibly unconfident that day.  
He didn't know why, but he felt even worse about the way he looked today, and he got incredibly tired and dizzy fencing today do to the lack of sleep, food, and water lately, so the anxiety of everyone staring was almost too much, he thanked the helmet and sweat for hiding the few tears that fell, and he thanked the cheering for the person who had surpassed him, for drowning out his whimper when he saw his parents disappointed faces.

The prefect Herman Greenhill took notice of his lack of skill this time around- as he was usually impressed by the young boy's swordsmanship-, and immediately went to him once he was off the field. He asked if he was alright, and Edward cussed under his breath, taking off his helmet "I didn't sleep well...and the heat is making me dizzy... Please don't worry about me."  
Greenhill gave a small worrisome nod.

He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. His sister had given him a reassuring 'I know you're gonna get better, even though you already did great.' look.  
And it made his heart pound, and his face flush a bit.  
She was always so sweet, and he knew he liked her so much more than he already should. So much more than any brother should love his sister.

He groaned rubbing his face with his hand. He already had a very much forbidden love.  
Why couldn't he be normal...

A loud groan broke his train of thought, and he looked up, a grunt, and sigh came from the same person in the shower room.  
Edward almost snorted when he smirked.  
He knew it was his boyfriend, and it wouldn't be the first time he walked in on him fapping.

He put his hand on the round knob only to hear a girl moan his name "Rebois~" she moaned loudly.  
Edward froze, and stared at the door in shock, and horror.  
"Pound me harder!" She screamed.  
He was hoping he somehow was misunderstanding, and was trying to come up with a situation in his mind it made sense to misunderstand. He was scared to open the door.  
His boyfriend let out a lustful chuckle "Denia!~ your pussy is so fucking perfect!"

Edward had tears well up in his eyes. He'd been played. He swallowed the lump in his throat, causing a burning sensation. He felt hurt, crushed, broken, and pissed .

'How dare he come into my life to tear me down further, and use me?! How could he! He swore he loved me!' He bit his bottom lip, quieting his growl.  
"That son of a bitch.." He grumbled.  
Then his anger spread to her, 'She took him, she could have said no. She could have kept her whore legs shut.'

He opened the door quietly, closing it behind him just as quiet.

He walked, finding him banging her, on her back, on the bench.

His anger swole up inside him, and he swallowed, staying out of their sight.  
But he also felt something else well up in him. 'Fuck.' He shouldn't feel arousal tug at his groin, seeing his boyfriend with another.

He grit his teeth again as he was broken out of his trance from;  
"I-I' m gonna cum, baby!~"  
It was even the same nickname.

He grabbed the belt loosely tied around his waist, making a noose rather quickly, he went over, pulling it tight around his now ex boyfriend's neck, before they could even react.

She screamed, scrambling back, as the boy grabbed at the belt around his neck, gagging.  
He looked up seeing Edward, the boy that was so oblivious, shy, and sweet.  
His bright green eyes were instead narrowed and dark, and his lips pulled to a tight frown.  
"The bloody hell do you think you're doing?!" He shouted at them both, dropping the make-shift noose, the boy quickly loosening it, coughing, and going to crawl away before Edward stabbed his sword though his leg.

"I asked a fucking question!" He shouted, getting more pissed off.  
The girl quickly scrambled to her feet, and tried to run, as the boy reached for her and cried "Don't leave me!"

Edward was quicker than her, and grabbed her hair, hard enough to make her fall back, and he drug her back over to his ex. She was kicking, and screaming, clawing at his arm, hand, and wrist.  
They even bled.

She curled up against the bench, covering her head with her hands.

Edward almost took pity on the red headed girl, but her nudity reminded him of his anger, and sadly his arousal.

"I will ask again.  
What  
Were  
You  
Doing?" He tried to sound calm, but he sounded psychotic.

"I-I-I'm so-orry E-Edward." His boyfriend sobbed "Ple-Please do-on't kil-ll u-us!" He was grabbing his leg, most likely trying to stop circulation, whether it was to slow blood or make it go numb, he didn't know.

"That wasn't my question." He hissed, pulling the sword out at an angle, making him scream.

He thanked these long, empty, soundproof corridors.

"I'm so-orry!" He screamed in his cry "Please stop hurting us!"

"ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION OR SHE DIES!" He shouted, pointing the blade at her gut.

"No! Please don't hurt her! He reached for her "We..." He hesitated, not sure what reaction it'd bring "We were having sex..." He shielded himself with his hands and Edward tapped the blade against the side of his ex lover's slowly softening erection, making the boy yelp, and almost jump back in fear.  
"Oh. You mean with this?" He raised a brow "The thing I've sucked countless times in the last three weeks?"

He boy choked back a sob, and nodded quickly.

"Wh-What..?" The girl stuttered having been unaware of the relationship.

Edward looked toward her "Why the fuck does it matter to you?!" His eyes filled with tears "You are the one he wants!"

He boy decided to try something "You're wrong Edward!"

"Don't use my name!" He glared back at Rebois.

"I love _you_ Edward." He tried to convince the psychopathic blond.

"Stop with my name!" Tears fell down his cheeks.

"I just didn't know how to break up with her.."

"Lies!" He stabbed into his thigh, making the boy scream.

"Please! She didn't kno-ow!" He cried.

He looked toward the girl.

She shook her head "I-I di-in't.."

"It would not have mattered though." He glared, taking the sword out, once again at an angle to make him scream, before forcing her arm on the bench, and stabbing through it, pinning her, and making her wail.

He went to his locker, and he could hear their panic "What's he doing? What's he gonna do?"

"I don't know! How would I know!"

Edward grabbed a bag of medical supplies from his locker, he had it in there for if anyone got injured during fencing, but were too stubborn to go to the nurse.  
And another belt.

His boyfriend knew what the bag was, and swallowed, hurting his throat. "Please don't.." He begged  
"Edward I-I'm...I'm so-orry..." He he was getting dizzy, and the girl looked toward him panicked.  
Edward bent down, and pat the side of his face, before using the belts as tourniquets.

He leaned him against the bench, pulling a water bottle from his bag, he opened it, trying to get his boyfriend to drink it.

"What is wrong with you!? Why are you hurting, then helping us?!" The girl screamed, as the boy turned away, spilling some water.  
Edward slapped him "Do you want to die?!"  
The boy whimpered a sob, and opened his mouth, drinking the water.

Edward watched as tears went down his cheeks, and watched his adam's apple bounce with the swallows, and swallowed himself, biting his bottom lip.

"Suck me."

The boy choked at the request, and the girl raised her brows in shock "What?"

He looked at her "I'm not talking to you."

The boy shook his head quickly "N-No! You're a psychopath!"

Edward ripped the sword from her arm, and pointed it at his dick "Suck  
Me."

The boy swallowed, and looked down, before looking at his girlfriend, then up at Edward.

He started to undo Edward' s pants and the girl shifted to a better position for escape, before Edward stabbed her thigh, making her scream.  
"Hold it for me." He gripped the brown locks instead, as the boy hesitantly opened his mouth, taking in Edward's full length, making his head go back.

"Ooh~ Fucking- yes!" He looked back down at the boy, as he started to suck, closing his eyes shamefully.

The girl didn't know what else to do but stare. She had stopped crying, shock becoming too much.

"You got us into this..." realization hit her.  
The brunette looked toward her, wondering if he heard right.  
"You fucking got us into this! If you didn't think you needed some dick like a sicko, this wouldn't be happening!"

The boy closed his eyes tight, sobbing around Edward's cock.  
Edward pulled at his hair, making him start moving. Their conversation caused him entertainment.

The boy had far beyond learned his lesson. Getting stabbed twice, having his dick threatened twice, having his girlfriend stabbed twice, and now being forced to suck off someone infront of his girlfriend, he didn't need her blaming him too.

"You had sex with a boy! You are a boy! Oh god.."

Edward grabbed her by her hair, throwing her to the blood soaked ground, making her scream as the blade tore, and twisted her leg painfully.

There was so much blood.

Edward groaned, as the boy started bobbing his head on his own, wanting it to get over with.

The girl sat up slowly, and looked at Edward, he wasn't focused on her at all, she started pulling out the sword, and tried her hardest not to scream.  
She lunged at him with the sword, and he fell back with a groan of pain as it gashed his leg.

She turned to stab him, but he grabbed the sword, twisting, and pulling it out of her hand.

He turned the blade to stab her in the chest.  
"She's pregnant!" The boy screamed, and Edward froze.

"Liar!"

"I'm not lying okay..that's why I couldn't break up with her..."

She was staring at the blade too horrified to react to anything.

Edward shook his head, gripping it. "No! No! No!"

He had dropped the sword, having a panic attack at what he was doing.

The child would be innocent.

He looked up at her, as she was frozen, staring at him.

Neither of them could run.

Edward reached into the bag pulling out a scaple.

"Woah! She's not ready to have the child yet!"

"How deep I cut wouldn't harm the baby.. It just would tell me she's pregnant and keep me from killing her."

The boy swallowed "You're really insane..."

"Shut up!" He screamed, before turning to her, and pinning her arms with one hand, and straddling her legs, his knife pressed to her stomach, cutting a long gash. That finally snapped her out of it, drawing a long, sharp scream.

"I'm not pregnant!" She didn't want gutted.

He shook his head "Not changing it." He spread open the gash, making the boy vomit, as he dug in.

He started laughing, confirming she wasn't pregnant. "You fucking lied to me! Again! Don't you know that doesn't go well?!"

The boy swallowed.

He climbed off of her, and she started attempting to crawl to the door, and Edward left her.  
He went to the boy, caressing his cheek, kissing him softly, and the boy kissed back.

Not only because he thought it could save him, and the sight of his girlfriend's intrials dragging on the ground scared the shit out of him, but because he could still taste Edward's sweet, loving , caring, kitten like innocence, and remembered why he fell for him.

He remembered why he loved the boy more than the girl his family set him up with in hopes to cure him, the girl he himself hoped would cure him.  
But no matter how hard he tried to be straight the girl was always just a best friend, and the boy, now slitting his throat was his boyfriend.

"I love you.." The boy choked on blood.

"I loved you too.."


End file.
